bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/A Month At Greenwood For C-Money: Chapter 19
The Body (Part 2) So here I am in the mines, blown away by the fact that one of the friends I made here at this pathetic excuse of a camp site was a ghost all along. No, there was no way that she was a ghost. This had to be a cruel joke. "Hahaha, you got me Blade. Now you can come out now", I said outloud. There was no reply. "This was a nice joke, Blade. But can we get out of here now?" I said outloud. Still no reply. "It's amazing how you created a life-like corpse and just put it in the mines just to trick me", I then said outloud. I went over to the corpse and touched it. For some reason, it really did feel like an actual corpse. It WAS an actual corpse. Some part of me wanted to believe that she was pulling some kind of trick on me. But now that I think about it, I must have known all along that she was a ghost. One of the first things she said to me back on my first day here: My name is not important. Just think of me as a ghost. I thought she was just joking when she said that. And then there was her abnormal cold blood temperature. I'm pretty sure there is no condition like that. I guess it was true then. Blade was a ghost. Without anything else to think about, I decided to just carry the body out of the mine. She deserves a burial. I own her that. I picked up Blade's body and then went down the only passage way available. I couldn't go back the way I originally came from since I fell down from the mineshaft above, so that means I'll have to explore the shafts, hoping that I don't get lose. With the body in one arm and the flashlight in the other hand, I started to try and find my way out of the mindshaft. As I'm trying to make my way out of the mines, I could feel the wind hitting my face. The exit was near. As I made my way through, I dropped the flashlight and it broke, completely turned off. "Damn", I said outloud. Without a light, I continued on slowly, making sure I don't come to a complete drop or anything like that. After a while of slow walking and making sure I don't do anything stupid in the dark, I finally saw the light. The sunlight beeming into the shaft through cracks inbetween the boards. I went up to the exit and kicked out a few of the boards so I could get out. I dropped the body onto the ground and then crawled out of the shaft. Just before I could reach for the body and drag it out of the shaft, someone grabbed my by the shoulder and startled me. I turned around and was about to slug the guy, but he grabbed my fist right before it could impact on his face. "Easy kid, calm down", he says to me. "I'm here to help. I'm part of the FIB". "The FIB?" I asked. "It's about time you guys got here", I then told him. I then took a good look at him. He had green, brown hair and a goatee. "Agent Dave Norton. We came here as fast as we could when we saw the news broadcast". "I'm glad you guys came. But I need to ask this: did you get an Ambulance down here or something?" "Why?" he then asks. I reached back into the mind shaft and pulled Blade's corpse out into the daylight. "Apparently, Bryon got on friendly terms with a blade with this chick", I told him. "My God", he says. "I don't want anyone else to see this, so if you don't mind calling someone up here to take the body away while covered?" I told him. "He's violated all the laws of running a camp and commited murder. Kid with what you've done, we can put him away for a long time", he tells me. "Before you arrest him, I need to talk to him", I told Dave. "Now why would you want to talk to him, even after finding the body and knowing that he might kill you?" Dave asks me. "I just need to talk to him. I need to know why. Please, I just need to know", I begged. He looked at me with a confused look on his face. After a while, he then asks me, "Can you handle a gun?" "I can and I will use it if he tries anything", I told him. "Good because your dad will kill me if you were killed by Bryon", Dave says. "Wait, you know Derek?" I then ask him. "Yeah, I do. He helped me with a few jobs a long time ago before he started working with the CIA", he replied. "He never told you anything about me?" he then asks. "Nope", I told him. "Oh well", he says right before he pulls out a walkie talkie and ordered a few guys to come and take the body away. "Did you know her by the way?" he then asks me. I looked at her for a second right before I replied, "No". After a few medi vacs came to our position, we then went back to the Administration Building so I could talk to Bryon. When we got to the Administration Building, I pointed out the room where Bryon was to Dave, then I told him, "Put him in his office. That's where I want to chat with him". After Dave got Bryon out of the empty room and set him in a chair in his office, he handed me his handgun and told me, "I hope you get what you need to know. I'll be arresting some of these other staff members". He walked out the room and then closed the door behind him. I went up to the tied-up Bryon and pulled his mouth-gag off of him. "How dare you treat me like...." Before he could finish, I pistol-whipped him in the forehead and told him, "Shut the hell up". I dragged a chair close enough to him and then I sat down in it. "I'm going to be asking you some questions and you better answer. You try one thing and I'll put a bullet inbetween your eyes. You understand?" He nodded yes. Alright now, time to interrogate him. "I want to know something", I began. "I want to know what your entire deal was. Why you would treat us all like garbage. Why you would do all these unusual punishments. And why out of all things would you kill a girl and keep her body perserved and hide it out in the mines. You better tell me all I want to know, or you're going to see the one side of me that no one wants to see". "Oh, so you found the body then?" he asks. I was about to wack him again with the pistol, but then he says to me, "That was one of the best decisions that I made but also one of the worst". "You better start explaining or you're going to have a messed-up skull when I'm done with you", I threatened him. "Alright fine, I'll tell you everything you want to know", he says. "I use to date her older sister, a long time ago", he began. "I loved her. This was some time before I met Stacy's mom. We would go out and have dinner. It was fantastic. But then, she died....in an accident down in Vice City. I couldn't live without her. Susie looked just like her older sister. I made the decision to show some affection towards, but it was a mistake. She said some very hurtful stuff to me, so much that I hit my breaking point. I....went physical on her. She threatened to go to the authorties. I couldn't let that happen. So one night when she was asleep within her cabin, I brought a knife over there and then went all crazy on her. I did it because she was a disrespectful piece of shit and she had it coming for a long time. It didn't end there though. No, there were a few kids after that. One I fed to the alligators, another I dropped in quicksand, another I just put in a dumpster heading for a landfill. But her, I put in the mines. I couldn't get over the fact that I killed her, so I put her in there. A tomb of her own". "So you treated us all like garbage why?" I asked Bryon. "You teenagers don't have any respect for your elders anymore", he answered. "You don't know how many of you teenagers that I wanted to kill throughout the years that I worked here, you included. I would have killed you if you haven't hung out with everyone else alot of the time. If I have known about your rebellion, I would have killed you last week". I took a deep breath, then I told him, "Believe me when I tell you this, you prick. I'm not a stranger to death. I killed before. I have a criminal on the national most wanted list trying to gun me down and before that, I had a school bully that wanted to rip my head off and give it to me as a trophy. Your threats don't scare me". "I would have also done bizarre things to you. Things you wish I never would have done to you". "You're a very sick person for a bisexual", I told him. I got up from my seat and went over to the door. I opened it and told Dave who was standing by the door, "I got all I needed". "I heard everything", he says before he went over to Bryon's desk and retrieved a recorder from the desk. "When did you put that there?" I asked him. "Just when I brought him in here", he answers. "Do what you want to him. Make sure he rots in prison", I told him. Just as I left the building, Craig came up out of no where and says, "It's over. It's finally over". "Yup", I said. "Where is Blade by the way?" he then asks me. I wanted to tell him what happened, but I know for a fact that he wouldn't believe me. So I did the next best thing: lying. "She left", I told him. "What?" he asks. "She decided to go. Told us not to worry about her", I lied. "But don't worry, I know we'll see her again", I then told him. I walked away from him and went all the way to Blade's cabin. When I got to Blade's cabin, I entered the cabin and looked around. I looked at everything: The ''National Lampoon ''magazine she stole from Bryon, the snacks she's been keeping for herself, the blood stains all over the walls, everything. I sat down on her bed and just thanked about all that we've been through throughout the month. The trips we made into town, the humiliation on stage when Bryon caught us, taking over the entire camp. I guess it didn't really matter much to her. The only thing that mattered was her search for her body. I guess in some ways our friendship didn't matter much to her. I opened a draw and found a huge pack of cigarettes and some matchbooks. "You sneaky bitch", I said outloud. I took a small pack out of the box and then pulled a cancer stick out of the small pack. As I put the cigarette into my mouth, I took out a match and struck it. As I lit the cigarette and inhaled the smoke, I couldn't help but feel real good for once since I got here. "I really need to stop smoking", I told myself. I then looked up at the sky....okay, the ceiling, and said outloud, "Blade, if you can hear me, thanks for your help and you're welcome for finding your body". As I sat there smoking and tending to my addiction of tobacco within Blade's cabin, I can't help but feel that things will never be the same for me. I loss a friend by a bullet to the chest and I lost another who was dead all along. Blade being a ghost will be a secret that I'll take to the grave. No one will believe me when I tell them this, not even my friends back at Bullworth. Yup, it will be my biggest secret. Well, one of my biggest. Category:Blog posts